A Brother's Love
by totallyinlovewithed
Summary: Ed and Al live with their father who comes home drunk every night. One night...read to find out what happens! AND READ THE ANS! ALL CHAPTER DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN FMA! Rated for Ed and Al abuse and language. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD READ RECENT AN FROM LOST!


**_Chapter 1_**

**Well guys, I actually revised it. LOL! But anyway, I'll probably try and do a better job later, but untill then, this is what your stuck with. Remember now. READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE BOTTOM! They're the same as the old one, but my standards still stand. 15 good reviews, or say goodbye to the story!**

A brother's love can only be matched by one thing. The hate that you could have for someone. Especially the hate for someone that threatened to hurt your loved ones. Edward Elric hated his father. He hated his father for abusing him and his younger brother Alphonse. Every night he would come home drunk or would come home with a case of beer or a bottle of champagne and he would get mad at Ed or Al for no reason. Just because.

Well one night in particular was a very horrifying night for Ed and Al. Their father came home already drunk with a bottle of champagne and Ed and Al were scared. But Ed swore to himself not to let Al get hurt. "Al you got to hide now!" exclaimed Ed. "No! I'm not leaving you! He could kill you!" exclaimed Al extremely scared for his brother. "I'll be fine Al. Now go!" he exclaimed pushing Al into their room. He went back down the stairs to meet his father.

"Hello Edward. " his father slurred. When Ed didn't say anything, his father got mad. "You will answer me when I talk to you!" he yelled punching Ed in the gut. Ed fell forward gasping for breath. But Hoenheim didn't give Ed time to recover. He kept punching him in the gut over and over. "Your brother will be next. And he may not be so lucky." Said Hoenheim with a smirk on his face. "N-NO! Y-You leave h-him alone!" he exclaimed still trying to recover from the blows to his gut. "Oh I don't think so. Oh Alphonse…" he called up the stairs. When Al didn't respond, Hoenheim got more pissed then ever. He started up the stairs with the champagne bottle in his hand and with a swift movement, broke down Al's door. "YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN I CALL YOU DAMMIT!!!" he exclaimed punching Al.

From on the ground Ed heard Al's cries for help. Ed pushed himself up. _Dammit. I have to help him! _Ed thought. He made his way up the stairs. "Leave him alone!" Ed exclaimed as he jumped on Hoenheim's back. "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID BOY!!!" Exclaimed Hoenheim as he dropped Al and grabbed Ed's leg. He threw him onto the floor and grasped a hand firmly around his neck. Ed struggled for air but Hoenheim's grip tightened. "BROTHER!!!" Al yelled watching in horror. "EVERYTHING BAD THAT'S HAPPENED IS YOUR FAULT!!!" Hoenheim exclaimed. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED AND YOUR FAULT THAT MY LIFE IS A MESS! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT EDWARD ELRIC!" he exclaimed.

"Y-Your w-wrong" Ed managed to gasp out. "What?" questioned Hoenheim releasing his grip on the boy's neck to let him talk. "I-It's your fault! SHE WASTED AWAY WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK!!!" He exclaimed as he kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. "YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE CHILD!!!" Exclaimed Hoenheim. But Al wouldn't give him a chance to attack. He jumped on Hoenheim's back and started kicking him in the back. "DAMN YOU BOY!!!" he exclaimed and he threw Al off his back into the wall knocking him out. He reached for the champagne bottle and broke it leaving the sharp edge and headed toward Al.

Ed slowly got up. He saw what his father was doing and immediately started over to Al. Just as Hoenheim thrust the bottle at Al's gut, Ed ran as fast as he could over to Al and jumped on top of him. The bottle hit something, but it wasn't Al. It was instead embedded in Ed's back. "You idiot. Move so I can get to your brother!" exclaimed Hoenheim, but Ed just stayed there. "I-I s-swore I'd a-always protect him. S-So no. I-I'm not m-moving!" Ed exclaimed. Hoenheim seemed to ignore his efforts and he plunged the bottle back into Ed, a little higher from the first one. Ed still remained still, but let out a cry of pain. "Hmph. Pathetic. You 2 aren't worth my time." Said Hoenheim as he left.

Al woke up 2 minutes later and found his brother lying on top of him. "B-Brother?" stuttered Al before realizing that there was blood on him. When he realized it, he screamed "BROTHER!" and he looked at Ed's back. It was covered in blood. Hell, they were both covered in blood. "Ed!?! Wake up! PLEASE!" He cried shaking Ed. Ed opened his eyes slowly. "A-Alphonse? Are you…okay?" he whispered quietly. "I'm fine but what did you do!?! Where's dad?!" he exclaimed. "Don't…worry…he's gone…" Ed whispered. "But Ed, what happened to you?" questioned Al. "I…protected you…from him…he was gonna stab you…but I…jumped on…you and…. he got me…instead…" Ed breathed out.

"Brother why did you do that?" questioned Al with tears in his eyes. "B-Because, Al…I love…you…" Ed breathed out. "Look Ed. We have to get you to a doctor! Maybe if we take you to Winry's she'll be able to fix you up!" suggested Al. "Okay…Al…you can try…but…you do know…that there…are no…guarantees that…I'll live…" Ed said. But Al shook his head. "Don't talk like that brother. You'll be fine!" said Al and he scooped Ed up and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the Rockbell's house.

As he was running, he looked down at his brother. He was pale and his breaths were jagged and strained. _This is all my fault…_Thought Al. He finally reached the Rockbells and pounded on the door. "WINRY!! GRANNY!! PLEASE HELP!!!" Al screamed at the top of his lungs. Winry and Pinako came running down. "Al what the…ED!" Winry cried as she ran over to them. "What happened?" asked Winry but Pinako ignored her. "Lets get him upstairs. Put him in the automail room. I'll bandage him up there." Said Pinako. Al nodded and quickly carried his brother up the stairs. _Brother please be okay! _

**Was that a long enough chapter 1 for all of yeh? Cuz it certanly took me a while! But I was writing it as I was typing it so yea. It may seem a little weird. I dont usually proof read stuff so thats why in my fics there are usually a lot of gramatical errors and such. But never mind that! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! I want a poll. Should Ed die? Should he live? The choice is yours!!! Dont forget to review! I'll be waiting for 15 good poll reviews. BUT THEY HAVE TO HAVE A REVIEW AS WELL AS A POLL!! well technically it's not really a poll, but you know! Just give me some ideas! I'm at a block here! Trust me. If you dont review, I wont update...ok so till next time! BYE BYE!!! Oh and one more thing...I said this at the top, but i'll say it again. If I dont get 15 good reviews, I'm deleting the story. OK BYE!**


End file.
